Vigil-057
SPARTAN-057 was a SPARTAN-II Commando that served the UNSC before and after the Human-Covenant War. Justin was originally known as Justin Orenji Corvinus by birth, and Justin Corvinus post-conscription, Poetic Spartan by his comrades, Codename: INNOCENCE by ONI operators, or Justinian by his closest friends. With Justin being specialized in a mixture of Long Range Combat and Close Quarters Combat, as well as in Tactical Strikes for amazing effect, he widely became known for his effective utilization of his skills. Even though his skills dictated him to be a powerful asset in team-based missions, Justin chose not to take part in those type of operations, as he preferred to be a Lone Wolf on his missions due to having lost his closest friends while being their teammate. 057 often lended his support to many outer colonies, even though he would face certain death being there. He participated in many operations involving insurrectionists and fought in countless battles during the Great War, reported to be more than 100. Also, he participated in many exploration missions into deep space to search for suitable planets for the UNSC to inhabit if they ever lost Earth. During his long line of service, Justin would be noted to have participated in the Human-Covenant War, the "Rebuild Era", and the Saulosian Camapaign. Justin was born on March 23, 2512 to a well loving family. He went to school and had many companions, including a pet retriever, named Shadow. Unlike his friends, Justin had a love for school and by his urging, his parents taught him how to read at an early age. This, coupled with several others, drew Dr. Halsey to continually observe him for the SPARTAN-II program. However, his happy life was cut short after his parents died in a car accident. This prompted Halsey to come to Justin and recruit him, which he hastily complied. He would later spend seven years of his life undergoing an intensive training regime and as a result of his training and his willpower, Justin was a able to survive. When Dr. Halsey saw Justin after the augmentation process, she felt sorrow and regret for what she had done to a young, grieving boy who has know become Even though he survived the strenuous augments, including no ill effects, his hair turned white as result, either directly from it, or by his own body. Right after augments, he and most of his team, went on to perform several classified missions, all of which ended in success. SPARTAN-057 was in preparation on another classified mission but was recalled back to Earth after the Covenant had declared war on the Humans after the events that pertained on Harvest. He would face further tragedy during the defense of his homeworld, where one of his closest friends was mercilessly slaughtered by an Elite. He would be deeply affected by this, causing him to go into brief but severe depression. During this, he requested a transfer to another unit, being the lone SPARTAN assigned. He also requested that his surviving comrade be transferred to another SPARTAN team, believing that his friend would do better without Justin. The true reason for this transfer, however, was that Justin couldn't face another death of his closest friend, having witnessed the deaths of his comrades via augments as well as the slaughter of another. SPARTAN-057 would take on a Lone Wolf like nature, often isolating himself from the Marines and ODSTs. This earned him the discontent and ridicule of the ODSTS, who were known to have a form of rivalry and disdain for the SPARTANs, often calling them "freaks" or "abominations". But their thoughts of him soon lightened after he bravely fought off several groups of Covenant while the pinned down ODSTs and Marines could escape. As a result, he was gravely injured and was out of commission for several weeks. After this, his Lone Wolf nature started to wane, with him opening up to several Marines. There he took the time to share his writings with them, with his comrades jokingly calling him the Poetic Spartan, a nickname that Justin took pride in. Many of the Marines and ODSTs would become loyal to Justin, with him forming his own unit and the men transferring to his. Justin was present at the meeting of Reach but didn't partake in the battle after. Due to underlying circumstances, Justin was ordered to go on on space exploration. When he returned, he was immediately ordered to return to Earth, therefore, he fought in the Battle of Earth. It was during this time, he faced another brush with death, almost dying to save his unit during the Retaking of New Mombasa. Sadly, his unit faced many casualties, many of whom, Justin had gotten close with. After the retaking, he and his unit were sent to multiple locations, each stop replenishing their numbers. It was also during this that the Great Schism had happened, with the Elites and their allies joining the Humans. Now, Justin and his unit found themselves fighting along side their long time enemies against their common foe. They had a shaky alliance at best, each distrusting the other. But an unlikely thing happened. An Elite Ultra named Cotoal' Turlikee had saved Justin's life. He saved Cotoal' in return and after many times, a unique friendship started to take place. Soon, the other Elites and his unit started to work with each other, breaking down walls of distrust. With the agreement of their superiors, they formed the first unit of Humans and Elites, called GROUP: Alliance with SPARTAN-057 and Cotoal' Turlikee as the head officers. With the defeat of the Covenant Loyalists, SPARTAN-057 and his men attended the Hillside Memorial that was laid down for the fallen, such as Miranda Keyes, Avery Junior Johnson, and possibly SPARTAN-117 who is reported to be MIA. The period after this was known as the "Rebuild Era" and he participated in several mop up missions before being tasked with an exploratory mission into the very edges of space. However, during his last search mission, SPARTAN-057 lost all forms of contact with the UNSC and ONI and never came back, prompting the military designation, MIA. He would remain missing throughout the years before being discovered during the Saulosian Campaign. It turned out that he was captured by the Saulosians after he and his vessel had a minor skirmish with a Saulosian Patrol Ship. Their ship was disabled and was subsequently boarded. Him and the crew put a good fight, killing several dozen boarders before being stunned or overwhelmed. This fact would later be proven after the UNSC had discovered a derelict vessel that bore the markings of 057's ship. Inside were dozens of alien bodies as well as former crew. But no signs of him were apparent. After his capture, he Saulosians had placed him in suspended animation and was often reawakened to be tortured for information. When they found and rescued him, Justin was different. Justin's personality has greatly changed over the years. When he was young, Justin was originally a playful child that loved to tease his parents and play with his dog. Sadly, after the death of his parents, it took a drastic turn and to add to that, he wasn't given enough time to grieve over his family, thus, suppressing his rage and sadness within himself. This caused him to sometimes enter bouts of anger that terrified Justin, knowing that he had a more darker, sinister side to himself. However, he found way to release his anger by using the Human-Covenant War as his outlet. But he did it in a way that didn't overwhelm him or compromise his mission. During the SPARTAN Program, Justin often tried to hide his sadness from the others, usually in the form of being highly energetic and dense. Justin eventually became friends with his fellow SPARTANs, often calling them "brothers" and "sisters". But he became closest with his assigned team, Jasper-113 and Emmalyn-02. During their training, many of the male SPARTANs classified Justin as homosexual due to the fact that he rarely spent time with the males wherein he spent vast amounts of times with the girl. But the truth to that matter, was that he found greater comfort with the girls, with them being more understanding and caring than the males. Later on, Justin would change their minds, with him proving himself to the others. Sadly, Justin would wallow in his sadness and it would be furthered amplified with the deaths of half of his SPARTAN family, including his best friend, Emmalyn. Justin spiraled into of his many depressions and he became extremely guilt-ridden with the fact that he couldn't save Emma. When Justin was young, he was a slimly built boy with lightly tanned skin and ruffled short cut brown hair. Due to extensive training, his slim body was eventually changed to an extremely fit body. One notable thing about his body was a long gash on his back which he had received from a disgruntled partner. Unlike his companions, Justin was able to keep his lightly tanned skin tone, due to the fact that he spent considerable amounts of time outside of his armour during intervals. Over the years, Justin would allow his hair to grow out, with it often going against regulations. He chose not to have facial hair, due to him believing that it made him look rugged and unclean. However, his brown hair changed to a snow white color due to unknown causes, possibly from the traumatic stress he had experienced during augments. During his SPARTAN training, many of his comrades would comment upon his youthful appearance because he was said to look several years younger than his friends. But during the Human-Covenant War, his youth appearance would deteriorate to a former shadow of itself. It took its toll upon Justin, with him looking significantly older than he should be. His much loved look of playfulness was said to have disappeared and was replaced with a brooding and distant look with a small sight of sadness. Justin's youthful and arrogant grin was corrupted into smirk with a hint of an ironic smile. Justin's eyes were a color green and his eyes had a serious yet playful look to it. But as time had passed on, his look was changed to a grim and angry one as his eyes took a dark yellowish tone. History Start of a New Road SPARTAN-057, or Justin, was born in Romulon in the Emperial Systen, to a Police Sergeant and a stay-at-home wife. While his father was out on duty, his mother taught Justin how to read and write. With this, he and his mother grew extremely close. They always went out on trips and hikes. But on a faithful day, as his parents were driving to visit relations, a drunk driver swirved in front of them and they collided, which in turn caused a massive pile-up. Justin, who was staying at his Grandparent's home was given the news a day later while he was at school. When Justin heared those fateful words, he screamed and ran out of the school, with tears in his eyes. Dr. Hasley witnessed this taking place and as he was grieving, she came to him and comforted him. She told him that he would have a better life if she went to him. Wanting to leave this place he accepted. During the night, Justin was expecting them and when they came, he had his things packed already. To make sure nothing was amiss, he was replaced with a flash clone, that would die later as its death would be deemed by severe depression. Training ''"When I was first brought, I was merely ready for anything but I was wrong." "I earned the name "Justinian" because when we were playing a strategy game on conquering each other. I expanded my territories and I was able to hold them the longest. And since the King did the same, I was given that name." '' On the first day, Justin was ready anything or so he thought. He was introduced to all of the Spartans and to one of his later heroes-Mendez. On his first excercise, he was placed on a team with SPARTAN-02 (Emmalyn) and SPARTAN-113 (Jasper) and was told to go on the giant "Playground" and ring the bell. The team of three performed extremely on the first run, placing third on completing it. After other excercises, him and the other became the best of friends. This trio would later be formed into Silver Team. During the training, Justin was brought into the world of history. He was simply fascinated with the cultures and battles that Deja was teaching them. Later on, Deja would tell Justin that his name is another version of Justinian. Curious, Justin asked Deja who he was and she told that he was a great king who expanded his lands and kept it in order his death. Augmentations After 7 years passed, Justin became a well defined soldier. But during those years, he developed some traits that his fellow comrades enjoyed and admired. He wrote poetry but most preferably about nature and romance. After he was done writing he should show and read it to all of his friends. Then it was time for augumentations. They were all brought in one by one and were treated. After the treatement, he was one of the few to recover quickly but it wasn't the same for his comrades. One his teammates Emmalyn-02 died from the augumentations, it deeply hurt him but Justin was able to put himself back into shape. A side effect of the augumentation had caused his hair to turn white. Operation: SNAKE This was their "official" graduation mission. After the death of Emmalyn, Justin and Jasper was paired with Zack-022 to go with the mission. The objective of the mission was infiltrate a rebel base and download all information of the whereabouts of the rebels and sympathizers. After the download was completed they were to destroy the base. The infilration of the base was fairly easy but when they were in the control of the base, a passing patrol caught sight of them. The team immediately dispatched them as they continued all the computers contents into their pad.Just as the download was completed, an unseen alarm was tripped and the whole base was alerted. The team knew they had little time and they quickly set the explosives. As they made their way into the hangar bay, the team had small firefights. Silver team was able to highjack a freighter and leave. Before they went into Slipspace Justin detonated the explosives and saw the explosions ripple across the base. Operation: FAIR WEATHER Operation: WAVE RISEN Operation: DRAGOON Operation: A NEW SUNRISE Human-Covenant War Battle For Romulon It was a few years after the War had started. Around the year 2528, SPARTAN-057's home planet, Romulon, was attacked. Even after abandoning his home, Justin still felt a kinship with the planet. Upon of hearing the attack, he voluntered his team to go groundside and help with the evacuations and provide fire support. The captain of ''Star's Treasure agreed and gave them a Pelican to fly. As the Pelican landed on the planet's surface, Justin saw that the marines were fighting a desparate battle to evacuate the civillians. Justin-057 and Zack-022 went out with the Marines to provide fire whille Jasper-113 went to help with evacuations. Wave after wave, the grunts came at them but they were able to push them back. But then, the Elites showed up. Along with the added firepower of them, the Marines and the two Spartans couldn't hold them for long. Not long after, they broke through and soon everyone was running for cover. But the ones that were too slow were massacred. Justin and Zack were forced to run away but before they fell back, he saw Jasper fall. Justin yelled in anger and angusih when he witnessd what he was seeing. Jasper was protecting the evacuation transports as they were leaving. Jasper was able to hold them off until he came face to face with 2 Elites. Jasper only had two pistols left and a combat knife. They came upon him and Jasper jumped from side to side, firing. He took one of them out but the other Elite got hold of him. Another Elite showed up and with it was a shining blade. He impaled Jasper with it and with his last dying breath, he looked at the shocked Justin and said through the comm, "Its been fun. Now go!!" But Justin didn't listen to him and instead he and Zack went to Jasper's body, killing the Elites in the process. They picked him up and they went into the Pelican where he recieved a transmission from command saying that the Covenant are about to glass the Planet. He reved up the engines and went up into space only to discover that 1/3 of the fleet still remained and they were about to retreat, having picked up the the evacuees and survivors. The SPARTANS docked with the nearest ship and the fleet retreated into Slipspace. Companion's Funeral/Before Reach Justin put himself into cryosleep to until they arrived back at Reach. Only he and Zack were there to see Jasper's funeral. All the other SPARTANs knew because he had broadcasted what had happened to them. During the mourning, Justin went to Zack to speak in private. He told him that he had Zack transferred into another unit whereas Justin had decided to go on his own. He transferred himself to a fleet that fought in the front lines. Justin had isolated himself from the SPARTANs because he wanted to have time to mourn the loss of his home planet and to think about the passing of Jasper and the others. During his time in the frontlines, Justin witnessed countless planets glassed, entire populations or squads massacred, and loyal comrades die. With this, he gained a stronger resolve to fight and preserve life. Every chance he got, SPARTAN-057 tried to save as many lives as possible. When he knew that they were about to be overrun, he told his unit and everyone else to fall back. With his directive, this cost a reduce in casulaties. Arrival at Reach It would be many years later befoe Justin was recalled to go to Reach. He initally arrived a week before the Battle of Reach. While he was there, Justin took the time to look around the planet. When the SPARTANs started to arrive, he was one of the first people to greet them. Even though it was their reunion, the SPARTANs eventually learned that they were brought together to go on a misssion to capture a Covenant ship, find their homeworld and capture one of their leaders and use him to create a truce. However, Justin was not able to attend the meeting. He was called up by the higher ups to go on a a scouting mission to look for suitable planets to colonize in case if Eath fell. Before he left, Justin was given the MJOLNIR Mark V armor. Then the higher ups manipulated the computers saying that SPARTAN-057 was with the others whereas he was sent to go on another mission. It would be later that Justin would discover that after he left, a battle ensued on Reach, leaving many of his comrades dead or missing. Wandering Spartan SPARTAN-057 was put on a classified mission to go out into space and look for unknown systems for the UNSC to fall back into just in case Earth fell. He was given command of a Laden-class freighter along with a small crew and enough supplies to last in space for a year. During the exploration, he took the time to write poetry about his history and the battles. Many of the crew reported that they saw Justin staring off into space and writing into a beat up notebook. So far all they discovered was several nebualas, and some asteroids that could be mined or be formed into a base. Everyone on board thought they wouldn't find anything but they eventually did. Roughly after 2 months, they had made a discovery. They caculated a random slipspace jump and they arrived in a system. The outskirts of this system was a ring of asteroids. Justin determined that they could establish several bases in this ring. He went further down the system and discovered 5 planets. He did a further analysis and foudn that 3 of th planets could be habital and 1 could be terraformed. They had just found their fallback system. They reported their discoveries to the UNSC and the UNSC was excited about it because back home, Earth was under attack. They told him to return immediately for debriefing and support. Everyone on the ship was happy that they were going back home. They went to cryo while the ships AI made a course for Earth. Mission complete. Battle for Earth/New Mombasa When SPARTAN-057 arrived at Earth, he saw that everything was at turmoil. Everywhere, he saw fights taking place between the numerous ships of the UNSC and the Covenant. Justin knew that if they didn't move, their small frieghter would be destroyed. He and the AI took evasive action and they flew down to the surface where he and the crew immediately reported their discovery. The UNSC took note of their findings and told Justin to go to New Mombassa and provide support. When the Prophet of Regret left Earth and destroyed most of the City, Justin was out in the outskirts, trying to find a way in. Luckily, he was not hurt in the destruction. After that, Justin led the initial charge into New Mombassa to retake the city but they met heavy resistance. They made their base in an heavily demolished hotel. Only the first two floors were in good condition; the rest of the hotel was gone. Their first attack met heavy casualties. The Covenant had placed Jackal Snipers throughout the city and they were able to take out the attackers one by one until Justin called for a retreat. Justin found a way to eliminate the snipers. He simply used himself as a decoy and when they shot at him, Justin immediately returned fire, taking them out. After that, he led another foray into the city, meeting greater success then the first one. He and the ones under his command were able to take the city back block by block but during the last engagement, Justin was severely wounded when several plasma bolts struck him in the back as he was trying to drag 3 wounded marines to cover. The troops under his command noticed his fall and they did everything they could to recover him. Several of the marines propped him against the wall while the medic readioed for immediate pickup. All Justin could remember was that he fell down and that he was being picked up and put on a Pelican, after that, he blacked out. SPARTAN-057 would later awaken, unarmored, in the medical bay of landed Frigate Midsummers Dance. The doctors had performed surgery on him, along with large amounts of biofoam to keep him alive. He would remain out of commission for a some weeks while he recuperiates. During this time, he was awarded the Purple Heart for his actions in the Battle of New Mombasa. He later learned that when he fell, the Marines under his commanded protected him while they called for medical support. They had retaken the city but had lost half of their forces during the engagements. Second Battle For Earth It would be 4 and a half weeks before SPARTAN-057 would have been deemed worthy to fight again. But he was told to stay another week just in case any problems occured. The extra week was stopped short when Justin heard word that the 2nd Battle for Earth was taking place. He went over to the Captain of Midsummers Dance and asked to go to battle. The Captain readily complied, knowing that the SPARTAN was a valuabe asset to the UNSC and couldn't have denied him. The Captain deployed him to Africa, where most of the battles was taking place. He was told of recent events and eventually learned of the Alliance with the Elites. Initally, he wasn't surprised and he took the Alliance as a sign that the war will end. Justin would find himself fighting with an Elite Ultra named Cotoal' Turlik and on many occassions they would save each other respectively. With this, a friendsip would form and Cotoal' would request to be transferred to Justin's unit but the request would be denied. Instead, Justin and a squad of Marines would be joined with Cotoal's group. when they were not at the battlefield, he would take the time teaching Cotoal' human history, poetry and philosophy. And Cotoal' would do likewise. Their group would be called GROUP: Alliance. While they were together, this group broke boundries, relying on each other for support. They had put their differences behind, befriended each other, and became a formidable figthing force. They saw most of their action in Africa where they were to provide assistance to the Allied forces. Justin and group was not present during the Battle of Voi or the The Battle of Installation 00 due to them providing diversonary attacks. The group learned that the war had ended and they traveled to Voi to see the monuement that the UNSC had erected. Among them was one of Justin's comrades, John-117 but he knew that John was out there somewhere. Waiting to be found. It was time for goodbyes. The Elite forces were leaving, including Cotoal' and his group. After their farewells, Justin and Cotoal' stood in front of each other, and shook hands. Saying "We will meet again." After the War Operation: DISCOVERY Personality Overview Mental Relationships Weapons and Equipment Nerine and Lycoris Nerine and Lycoris was a unique personal weapon of Justin-057. A heavily customized long ranged weapon, it is a unique revolver that features an over and under barrel design, which allows the gun to fire two magnum rounds rather than the standard one with each pull of the trigger. Several people believe, along with his brethren, believe that Justin personally built and designed the weapon himself after his augments as his "family" notes seeing Justin spending considerable time with Deja and in the workshop, tinkering on something. Eventually, Justin was finished with his project and took no time to show it off to his companions. During Operation: WAVE RISEN, he showcased his new weapon and used it with deadly efficiency, effectively killing the ringleader of the operation with a well placed shot between the eyes. Sometime after that, Justin would name his weapon, Nerine and Lycoris. However, many took notice of the name and asked him why he gave it two names instead one. Justin simply told them that they are two guns in one. They share a body, but they each have their own aspects. Also, they were based on his memories, with Nerine meaning happy memories wherein Lycoris stood for sad memories. Justin also stated that he carries a sister gun, simply named "Heaven and Hell". Justin would use the gun till the very end, passing this along with several other copies to his family and friends. Nerine and Lycoris seems to be a heavily modified Smith and Wesson Modern Day Model double-action revolver. Further modifications the gun has are targets sights, porting on each barrel to reduce recoil and muzzle flip, a six-shot cylinder rather than the five-shot, and the obvious extra barrel allowing for a double shot as well as using more capable bullets. Sadly the downside for this is the lack of ammunition. As a result, Justin was often known to bring large amounts of ammunition, with him preferring to use the gun during close quarter engagements. The cylinder has also been modified to release on the right to reload rather than the usual left, because Justin is left handed. The gun also has a molded wooden grip and could be interchangeable. Etched on the side of Nerine and Lycoris, was a blue rose followed by the names of his former teammates, Emmalyn and Jasper, with Jasper being added later after his death. The meaning for the blue rose is that the rose signifies love, while blue flowers represents loyalty and faithfulness and with that combination, it meant an everlasting faithful love, a thing that Justin took to heart. Quotes and Conversations Gallery File:BSPARTAN.jpg File:TheCorruptSpartan.jpg Trivia * Justin is comes from the latin term Justinus or Justus which means the Just or the Fair. * Corvinus stands for Little Raven. Thus, the whole meaning of the name is Fair Little Raven. *His Middle Name, Orenji means Orange in Japanese. *SPARTAN-057's appearance is based on the Devil May Cry 4 Character Nero and Dante. *The appearances of SPARTAN-057's companions, Jasper-113 and Emmalyn-02 are based on the Final Fantasy VII characters, Cloud Strife and Tifa Lockheart. *SPARTAN-057 was partially inspired by SPARTAN-012. The reason so was that after reading the article, APS wanted to create something like that. *SPARTAN-057 is featured in Halo:Bravo, and Encore